


Casey VS Danny

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [14]
Category: Chuck (TV), The Inside (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck brings a guy home from the bar.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Danny Love, Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Casey VS Danny

“Hey John” Chuck sat down next to him at the bar  
“It's Danny”  
Chuck raised an eyebrow “Well hello Danny, I’m Charles”  
“Whatcha drinking?”  
“Apple martini”  
Danny laughed “That’s a manly drink”  
“It tastes good, I don’t care, plus this is a gay bar, most of the drinks are frilly”  
Danny called over the bartender and asked for a scotch on the rocks and an apple martini with a tiny umbrella.  
Chuck had no idea what kind of game Casey was playing, but he was going to use this as an opportunity to try and get some information out of him. “So Danny, where are you from?”  
“Military family, lived all over the world, born in New York though, what about you?”  
“Never left California”  
“You need to get out more”  
“Well I’ve been promised that my new position at work will let me travel more, but so far I’m still here”  
“What is it you do?”  
“You know I can’t say it out loud”  
“I don’t know a thing about you”  
“Right, uh, I do tech stuff”  
“Sounds geeky”  
“I prefer nerd, but yeah it is, what is it you do?”  
“That’s classified”  
“Why are you dressed so nice?”  
Danny looked down at his suit and tie “To attract nerds like you I guess” he winked.  
“And I thought you were in a gay bar just to watch me”  
“Nope, here to find someone for a night of fun”  
“Oh, this is new”  
“Well we don’t know each other, so of course it’s new”  
“So would it be okay for me to invite you back to my place?”  
“I’d like that”

“My sister and her boyfriend are at work, so we won’t be bothered”  
“You live with your sister”  
Chuck had no idea why Casey was keeping this up, but he went along with it anyway “Yeah, California is an expensive place to live, it’s easier this way”  
Danny loosened up his tie as he followed Chuck to his bedroom.  
“You really are a nerd” he looked around Chuck’s room, “But the bed looks comfortable”  
“It is” he stepped closer to Danny “I’ve never done this before”  
“Sex?”  
Chuck blushed, “I’ve had sex, plenty, just not a one night stand, are there rules?”  
“I think the only rule is protection, and I’m not talking about this” he took the gun out of his holster and sat it on Chuck’s dresser.  
“I have condoms and lube” Chuck opened his bedside drawer.  
“Wanna flip a coin for who is top?”  
“You’d let me top?”  
Danny shrugged “Yeah, just because I’m bigger doesn’t make me an exclusive top”  
“Wow, that’s hot, um can we kiss first before we decide”  
Danny grabbed the front of Chuck’s Star Wars shirt and pulled their bodies closer, Chuck really hoped the cameras were off, or Casey remembered to delete the footage, he really didn’t want to end up in an underground bunker for breaking the rules.  
Chuck let out a small moan as their lips touched, he wasted no time deepening the kiss, walking them back until the back of his legs hit his bed.  
His window flew open, he was about to kill Morgan when he looked over and saw Casey standing there with a gun, he looked at the man he had been kissing then back to Casey.  
“Am I on drugs? Did someone drug me at the bar? What the hell is happening?”  
“Chuck, meet my brother, Danny”  
“You’re brother?”  
“Identical twins” Casey growled.  
“Holy shit, no way”  
“Danny, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“Well I was about to get laid, how did you even know I was here?”  
“He is my asset, there are cameras in here”  
“Wow, perv” Danny teased. “Seriously what are the chances, now can you leave so we can finish what we started?”  
“No way in hell am I letting you fuck him”  
“I might of let him fuck me” Danny laughed.  
“Oh god,” Casey pinched the bridge of his nose “What are you doing in California?”  
“Came to see my little brother, stopped at a bar, he approached me, thought I’d have some fun then call you tomorrow”  
“I called you John, you should have known I thought you were him” Chuck pointed out  
“Wait, you thought he was me and you were going to have sex with him?” Casey raised a brow  
“Well I’m gay and you’re hot, so yeah” Chuck blushed. “I’m in shock right now, how is this not in your file”  
“It is, just not the part you’ve seen” he looked at his brother “Get your shoes and coat and come to my apartment”  
“Give me” he looked Chuck up and down “An hour, then I’ll come over”  
“I’m not leaving him alone with you, why are you really here, what’s the assignment”  
“I have a serial killer case, none of your business”  
“Wait, are you CIA too?”  
Danny laughed “No way in hell, I’m FBI”  
“I think you should go with Casey, wait, what’s your last name?”  
“Love”  
Chuck laughed, “Love, whose idea was that? Did you change your name because John did?”  
“That’s none of your business” Danny glared at him  
“His name was Anthony, we faked our deaths together, joined the same black ops team”  
“You know the point is to not tell people the truth”  
“He already knows about me being Alexander and in case you didn’t know, Keller is dead and I have a daughter”  
“Kathleen?”  
“Yeah, she was pregnant when we died, had a little girl a few months later, her name is Alex”  
“I’d like to meet her some time”  
“Yeah, she would like that”  
“Okay, as sweet as this family reunion is, maybe take it across the courtyard to your place so I can take a cold shower, and come up with a way to prank Morgan with this twin thing”  
“I like the way you think Bartowski” Casey smirked. “Come over before work tomorrow”  
“Sure I can’t join you for that shower” Danny winked. "I can keep you warm"  
“No” Casey growled grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the window.

Chuck: So did you know Casey was a freaking twin?

Sarah: Are you just drunk and seeing double?

Chuck: His name is Danny and I may have almost had sex with him

Sarah: Did you think it was Casey?

Chuck: yes, met him in a bar, I thought he was doing a weird role play stranger thing

Sarah: 😂😂😂😂😂

Chuck: Not funny  
Chuck: We were in my room kissing and Casey burst through the window with his gun out  
Chuck: I thought someone drugged me

Sarah: I need to see the video of that

Chuck: Oh god, please don’t, I hope Casey deleted it.  
Chuck: He is FBI, he also faked his death, guess they haven’t talked in awhile his last name is Love

Sarah: do they act the same?

Chuck: Danny doesn’t seem to hate everything, also Danny is gay and actually wanted to have sex with me.

Sarah: So you almost lived out your Casey fantasy

Chuck: Should have got a hotel room

Sarah: Why didn’t Casey just let you sleep with Danny?

Chuck: I think he thinks that Danny is trying to find the intersect or something. All I know is I’m bummed and horny  
Chuck: Oh and don’t tell Morgan or Alex, we are going to prank Morgan

Sarah: Please let me be there when you prank him.

Chuck: You are going to be blown away by how similar they are, I literally have no idea how to tell them apart.

“So Johnny, what’s up with you and the nerd?”  
“Like I said, he is an asset”  
“Are you sure that’s it? Seems like you were a bit jealous, barging in on us with a gun, and speaking of, why does an asset need 24-hour surveillance”  
“None of your business FBI boy”  
“Then you won’t mind me going back over there”  
“Not gonna happen”  
“It’s just sex, no big deal”  
“Bartowski is soft, he can’t do one night stands he will get too attached to you and then you will go back to New York and break his little heart and I'll have to deal with it.”  
“He knew it was a one night stand”  
“You don’t know him like I do”  
Danny grabbed two beers out of the fridge “I think you need to go over there and fuck him”  
“Shut up Danny” Casey snatched one of the beers from his hand “I have a spare room upstairs and I’ll be watching Chuck’s room, so no sneaking out”  
“Now that I know you have it hard for him, I won’t”  
“I don’t”  
“Sure, I have a hotel room though, I don’t need to stay here”  
“You’re staying, I’ll let you borrow clothes and you can get your shit tomorrow, then you are staying with me while you’re in town, and tomorrow I’d like you to have dinner with me and Alex”  
“So weird that you have a kid, and hearing the name Alex again. Weird”  
“Tell me about it”  
“Did you get closure with Kathleen? I know how heartbroken you were”  
“Yeah, it’s a long story but after some time we spent an entire night drinking wine and talking. It was nice”  
“Did you bone?”  
“Grow up”  
“Oh, no you didn’t because you’ve been holding this thing for Chuck for a while, seriously brother, go for it, he clearly likes you”  
“It’s against the rules”  
“Got you to admit it” Danny laughed.  
“Hungry? I have some leftover spaghetti”  
“Mom’s recipe”  
“Of course, now pick a movie and shut up about Chuck”

The next morning Chuck got ready for work and went over to Casey’s apartment.  
“Hey Chuck”  
“Um hi,” he squinted “Danny?”  
“Correct, I don’t have the scar on my cheek, just a little tip”  
“I bet you want to give him more than just the tip” Casey said from somewhere in the apartment.  
“He is never going to let that go is he?”  
“Probably not, wanna come up to the guest room with me?”  
“No fucking way, come on Chuck we need to get to work”  
“Sarah wants to meet him”  
“Of course you told Walker”  
“She is my friend and part of the team, how long are you in town for Danny?”  
“When the case is done”  
“That’s nice” Chuck smiled at him.  
“Stop flirting Bartowski” he grabbed Chuck’s tie “We are running late” he pulled Chuck to the parking lot by his tie.  
“You know just because you don’t like me doesn’t mean your brother can’t”  
“You two can like each other all you want, but you aren’t sleeping together, got it”  
“No, I don’t agree with that at all”  
“We don’t know if he is here to try and get the intersect”  
“Yeah right, why would the FBI want the intersect, or do you really think your brother is a Ring agent”  
“You can’t trust anyone”  
“Wow Casey, seriously why do you have to be such an asshole”  
“Not being an asshole, not my fault you are so sensitive”

Chuck: So what hotel are you staying at?

Danny: about to check out, my darling brother told me to check out and stay with him

Chuck: ugh, okay

Danny: Sorry we can’t fuck, he thinks you are going to fall in love with me and get heartbroken when I go home to NY.

Chuck: that's not accurate.

Danny: When is your lunch break? I have my hotel room until 2

Chuck: I go at 1130

Danny: If you can escape my brother I’ll pick you up

Chuck: Just tell me where and I’ll be there.

Chuck put a fake repair in the computer for eleven-thirty, he got all his tools ready and headed out to the herder, he parked down the street from the hotel and walked. This was too much work for a one night stand but it was worth it.  
He was kind of nervous when he knocked on the door.  
“Nice pocket protector”  
Chuck walked into the room. “Well I have to always have a pen and some tiny screwdrivers and they wreck my shirt so the protector is necessary”  
“Did you cover your tracks?”  
“That’s literally impossible, but I did my best”  
“Did he implant a tracking chip in you?”  
“Oh god would he do that?”  
Danny shrug “Don’t know, don’t care” he shoved Chuck down on the bed, Chuck moved up so his head was on the pillow, Danny crawled up the bed, holding himself above Chuck.  
Chuck grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. 

Their shirts were off, pants unbuttoned, cocks hard and straining in their briefs as they rutted against each other.  
Danny jolted up grabbing his gun off the side table when the door was kicked open.  
“Are you fucking kidding me” Casey growled.  
“Did you really have to kick the door in Johnny? I’m going to have to pay for that”  
“When my asset goes missing I need to do everything in my power to find him”  
Chuck sighed “I hate you”  
“Put your dick away Bartowski, we are leaving”  
“No, I have an hour and it’s been maybe twenty minutes”  
“I’ll drag you out of here”  
“Come on John, get out of here, let us have some fun”  
“Not going anywhere”  
“Fine then enjoy the show” Danny put his gun back on the table and move back to his position on top of Chuck, their lips barely touched before Casey was pulling Danny off the bed by his leg.  
Chuck sat up watching them wrestle “Stop, you testosterone filled jerks, just stop” Chuck got off the bed, buttoning his pants and grabbing his shirt. “I’m leaving” he walked back to her herder with his shoes tucked under his arm.

Chuck: Casey has gone insane, please keep him away from me, I have my watch on, but I need a break from just everything.

Sarah: I’ll tell him I’m watching you, but I can’t promise I can keep him away.

Chuck was sitting on the beach watching the sunset into the ocean, he hadn’t moved for hours, he stopped at a taco truck then found a huge umbrella and sat down.

Casey: Gonna sit there all night

Chuck: Are you watching me?

Casey: Looking at your dot on the map

Chuck: Did you implant a chip in me?

Casey: Phone and watch numbnuts

Chuck: Thinking about seeing how far I can swim out

Casey: That’s stupid

Chuck: You’re stupid

Casey: Nice comeback nerd

Chuck: Maybe I’ll throw my phone and watch out there

Casey: No matter what you do you can’t hide from me

Chuck: Why do you care so much who I sleep with?

Casey: Why does it have to be my brother?

Chuck: Because he is the first person that has wanted to have sex with me and not be a secret Ring agent  
Chuck: I just want someone to like me for who I am. 

Casey: come home Chuck

Chuck: I’m watching the sunset, then I’ll think about it.  
Chuck: Don't want you to make fun of me for crying

-over an hour later-

Chuck: I’m home, but I’m sure you know since there are cameras everywhere  
Chuck: Getting in the shower, there is sand everywhere

Chuck should have expected Casey to be waiting in the darkness of his room, but he still screamed.  
“You’re such a girl Bartowski”  
“You can leave”  
“We need to talk”  
Chuck gasped “Oh my god John Casey wants to talk, has hell frozen over?”  
“All the cameras are off”  
“I just want to go to sleep, I’m going to need it to deal with the wrath of Big Mike tomorrow since I didn’t go back to work”  
“I covered for you”  
“Can you turn around so I can get dressed?”  
“I don’t want you sleeping with Danny”  
“Yeah, I got it okay, just stop, I’m going to just be celibate”  
“I’ve never said this out loud before Chuck so can you please just listen to me” Casey grabbed Chuck’s face so he could stare into his amazing brown eyes. “I like you and it made me jealous that Danny got to have you and I didn’t”  
“You don’t have to lie just to stop me from sneaking off with him again”  
“I’m serious Bartowski”  
Chuck laughed “Sorry if I don’t believe you”  
“Why would I lie”  
“To keep me safe or whatever, you’re here to trick me and then you and Beckman will come up with some plan for you to be my fake boyfriend or whatever and I’ll still be horny and lonely”  
Casey rolled his eyes “And this is why I don’t talk about my feelings, Danny is at my place if you want to still fuck him or whatever, I'm done”  
“Not gonna chance that again, you have a tendency to burst in when it’s getting good”  
“I’m heading to Castle for some late-night training, I don’t care what you do, just keep the fucking watch on”

Chuck: Casey just left my room, he told me I can come over and have sex with you

Danny: Not gonna happen, he told me he had a thing for you and I’m not gonna do that to him

Chuck: he told me that too, but I don’t believe him at all, it’s all a trick.  
Chuck: Sarah did the same thing when this mission stuff started, lead me on to get me to help the team then basically laughed in my face when I got feelings for her  
Chuck: and Casey knows I’m bi and he knows I’m attracted to him, we were given truth serum once and I confessed how much I enjoyed his jawline.

Danny: What did he say then?

Chuck: Thanks  
Chuck: apparently they are trained to be immune to it

Danny: John has never been one for feelings, mom used to joke I took all the emotions in the womb, he isn’t lying about how he feels about you.

Chuck: I laughed at him and he left

Danny: He is in his room.

Chuck: Can you come back?

Casey: No

Chuck: Can I come over, Danny said you’re in your room

Casey: Don’t come over

Chuck: I’m sorry John.  
Chuck: I feel horrible for laughing  
Chuck: But you have to understand how I see this, after Bryce, Sarah and Jill, they all played me for their own government needs or whatever

“I understand Chuck”  
Chuck jumped but didn’t scream. “I’m on the verge of sealing that window shut”  
“You’re still in just a towel”  
“I was distracted”  
“Trying to sleep with my brother again?”  
“Can we let that go”  
“No, I had to see you two rubbing dicks”  
“No one asked you to barge into the hotel room, but can we not talk about Danny, I want to talk about you”  
“I've hit my quota for talking about for the next ten to twelve years" he smirked.  
“Then show me” Chuck smirked.  
Casey stepped forward “I’m not a one and done type”  
“Can you say it just one more time so I can record it and play it over and over again because that was so freaking cute, I didn’t even know you could blush”  
Casey growled.  
“I’ll take that as a no then”  
“Goodnight Chuck”  
“Wait, don't leave, please”  
“You need time to figure out what you want”  
Chuck didn't have time to respond before his phone rang. “What Morgan?”  
“Woah buddy are you okay?”  
“Just in the middle of something”  
“Is it an internal freakout because Casey has an equally as scary twin”  
“Kind of, It’s been a weird few days, and I really can’t talk right now”  
“Dude I about pissed my pants at work today”  
“And I promise tomorrow we can have a long conversation about it tomorrow and have a video game date”  
“I’m like five minutes away from your house”  
“Have a night with Grimes” Casey whispered.  
“Don’t leave” Chuck whispered back holding the phone away from his face  
Casey nodded, waiting by the window.  
“Bring food, I’ll be here” he hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. He walked over and stood as close to Casey as he could get. “I’d like to at least kiss you before we decide what we are, and where this relationship is going” Chuck’s hand hesitated before lightly cupping Casey’s face. He was probably way to gentle, but if this was all he was going to get, then he wanted to cherish it.

Chuck spent way too many hours talking to Morgan, hoping Casey had kept the cameras off, and playing video games.  
He had been laying in bed for what felt like hours but had probably been closer to ten minutes when a warm body joined him in his bed.  
He rolled over to face him "hi"  
"Hi"  
Chuck's hand reached up felt his right cheek "I'm glad it's you"  
"If it was anyone else I'd have to shoot them" Casey growled.  
"Later I would like you to tell me about this scar, but know I want to know how much of the conversation with Morgan you listened too"  
"Cameras are off, didn't lie"  
"How did you know when to come over?"  
"Alert on the window, tells me when it's open"  
"Are they going to stay off?"  
"Guy shot me in the face with an arrow"  
"Eww, I thought sexy time was about to happen now I'm picturing that"  
Casey let out a laugh that Chuck doesn't hear often, and it made him laugh too. "You got lucky, that could have been worse"  
"How about you show me just how lucky I am"  
"You're smirking aren't you" Chuck's fingers trailed along Casey's lips "That was so lame" he yelped in surprise when Casey took his pointed finger between his teeth.  
Chuck moved closer to Casey, his other hand reaching out to feel his chest “You’re not wearing a shirt.  
Casey stopped teasing the finger in his mouth long enough to let him know he wasn’t wearing pants either.  
“Did you walk over here naked?” Chuck’s hand moved around to Casey’s back and down to his ass.  
“No dork, I took them off before getting in the bed”  
“Can you roll over and turn that lamp on so I can see your body?”  
When Casey did as he was asked, Chuck made quick work of getting his clothes off.  
“Can we act like the last few days didn’t happen?”  
“Don’t worry about it Bartowski, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll have no memory of anyone one else”  
Chuck laughed. “My lube is under the bed” Chuck rolled over, leaning over the side of the bed to slide out the converse shoebox where he hid all his lubes and toys “Do you have a preference”  
“You have options?” Casey's fingers trailed along the curve of Chuck’s ass that was now on full display for him.  
“Of course” Chuck looked over his shoulder  
“I’m not an expert on this kind of thing, don’t care”  
Chuck handed his nicest lube to Casey, keep his back to him, he laid his head back on his pillow, he felt the mattress dip as Casey moved closer.  
He gasped at the cold slick finger pressed into him. 

It was easy for Casey to get him worked open, from the past few days of Chuck getting denied release he had spent a lot of solo time with his favorite toys.  
His back pressed to Caseys’ chest, their sweaty bodies moving together, Chuck’s upper body twisted back, his hand gripping Casey’s hair as they kissed.  
Casey’s hand stroking Chuck’s cock, not rhythm to anything they were doing, just pure need and want from both of them.  
“Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now?”  
“No”  
“Oh”  
“I’m kidding Bartowski” he pulled him into a kiss.  
“I’m going to apologize one more time for everything that has happened”  
“You can apologize by blowing me in the shower” he smirked.

“Chuck, I’m home from work” Ellie came into the bathroom, Chuck screamed.  
“Ellie what the hell I’m in the shower”  
“Why are you up so early?” She stood in the doorway.  
“We’ve had a long night” Chuck smacked Casey’s chest when he said that.  
“John?” Ellie’s eyes went wide“Wait, I just saw John out in the courtyard, he is talking to Devon”  
“That’s Danny, my twin”  
“Oh, uh, wow, sorry, when did that happen?”  
“When we were in the womb” Casey laughed.  
“I meant when did the two of you start showing together?”  
“Today, we can talk later, please leave so we can finish before the water gets cold” Chuck realized what he said “Finish showering, nothing else”  
“We are having lunch tomorrow, seems we have a lot to talk about”  
“Yup, good night Ell”  
“Goodnight boys” she shut the door  
“Fuck” Chuck exhaled  
“We might not want to do that right now” Casey teased.  
“I think twice is my limit for the time being, I’m exhausted, can you stay and cuddle with me?”  
“We aren’t cuddling, but I’ll stay”

Chuck quickly learned that Casey was a cuddler, he just wouldn’t admit to it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't know Danny Love is a character Adam Baldwin played on the show The Inside. The character is very similar to Casey in a lot of ways.  
> (You can watch it on youtube)


End file.
